The Element Myst
by milleniumsailormoon
Summary: The new Metal Cards appear, and Sakura's in great danger, Meanwhile in normal life, another boy seems to be taking the place of Syaoran is Sakura's heart, does Li have the courage to confess his love before it's too late? *Update* Chapter 5's up^_^
1.

Note from the Author: I don't own any CCS characters. ^_^ But I do own the made up characters and cards.^.~ This is an adventure story, with a mixture of romance. Hope you all like it. ^_^  
I will use the American names for all characters, because I think that's the majority. So please don't fire on me. Hehe... But I do think some names are a bit pathetic, Avalon? -_-  
  
  
Chapter One: The Box  
  
It was a bright morning at the Avalon's residence. Sakura woke up with a yawn. Kero was snoring somewhere beside her.  
Sakura sniffed the air.  
"Hm... bacon! O boy." Sakura jumped out of the bed and woke up Kero. "Rise and shine!" She smiled then glancing at the clock, she whined.  
"No!!!! I'm late again, and I have history test today!"  
Sakura scrambled up her uniform and raced downstairs, with Kero yelling after her.  
"Don't forget to bring some dessert up." Sakura glanced back and nodded to Kero who rubbing his tummy now. Kero gave her a thumb-up.  
Sakura grabbed her lunch and a piece of bacon, put on her blades, and jumped down the stairs. "See ya Dad."  
"Sakura." Mr. Avalon called after her.  
"What?" Sakura turned around and listened impatiently.  
"You forgot your bag."  
"Oh right."  
On her way she caught up with Tori.  
"I thought you would never make it."  
"Yes I would."  
"You probably slept all day and too lazy to move a muscle squirt." Tori sneered and stopped right in front of Julian's gate.  
Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "For your information, my good for nothing brother. I am a very good at skating."  
"Yeah whatever. Hey Julian!" Tori should to the clang of the closing gate which caught Sakura off guard.  
"You okay Sakura?" Julian looked down and smiled.  
"Yeah sure." Sakura got up and three of them continued moving.  
"Tori's bothering you again hey?"  
"Un huh. He thinks I'm lazy. I'd say he's the lazy bone in the family. Pathetic creep." Glaring at Tori she made a funny face.  
"Oh there's our school. See ya Squirt." Tori teased playfully.  
"Stop calling me that! One of this days, I would beat you up, and you would have to bow before me!" Sakura shouted after then.  
"Un huh. I'll watch you do that."  
Sakura glanced at her watch once more, it was 7:40. "Oh no!!! Late!"  
  
Sakura made it on time. The teacher had just stepped into the classroom.  
"Good morning class."  
It was the history teacher.  
"As we all know there's a test today."  
Sakura signed. The new history teacher is one of the most boring teachers in the whole school. The teacher handed out papers, and Sakura stared at the paper blindly. Last night, she had stayed up late to study hard, but now it was all erased from her mind. She glanced back at Li, he was busy scribbling, and Melin beside him who was bragging about how Li was the greatest student in the class. Sakura turned around, Madison was calmly writing down the answers do for the 5th question already.  
"Oh man, I'm going to fail this." Sakura groaned. She fell into a dream.  
  
It was a foggy night. The atmosphere had fear and evil in it. Sakura was scared she turned around and around. She felt her pocket for her cards. She had captured all of the cards, and she would use them if any danger comes to her. But the cards weren't there. There were giggles, evil chuckles, and hideous laughs.  
"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded. But nothing came out from the shadows. "I demand you to show yourself." Sakura repeated, but still the shadow remained the shadow with the figures withdrawn.  
Then the darkness began to inch in, slowly at first, but then threw itself over Sakura. She screamed.  
  
The bell rang, and Sakura had not got one single word on her paper except her name.  
As the Miss Mako collected the papers. She glanced down at the blank sheet. And looked at Sakura. Sakura found Miss Mako staring at her curiously.  
"Did you not study for the test?" Miss Mako asked.  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Yes ma'am I did. But I've seems to forgotten everything. Gomen."  
"Don't be sorry." Miss Mako smiled.  
Sakura whipped away the sweat in her long hands.  
"You're welcome to come to my office after school. I have something I want to show you." Miss Mako gave Sakura a mysterious glance and moved on to Li.  
"Do you sense anything from her Li?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know... she's just different..." Li muttered under his breath so that only he and Sakura could here.  
Recess was very welcome. Sakura sat down with her best friend Madison.  
"So you think Miss Mako has special powers?" Madison asked thoughtfully.  
Sakura nodded continuously. "And she wants be to come to her office after school. What do I do?"  
"Go to it. She might be just trying to help you."  
"And I had this strange dream." Few minute later, Sakura had informed Madison every account of her terrifying and mysterious vision.  
"You should ask Kero about this."  
"Yeah I think so." Sakura looked down.  
"Hey! Heads up Sakura." A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the playground. Sakura lifted her eyes and watched as a soccer ball zoomed towards her face and made some serious red marks. The boy ran over it was Zachary.  
"Hey, sorry Sakura." Zachary scratched his head.  
"Don't worry." Sakura forced out a smile.  
"Sorry again." Then he picked up the ball and ran away. Few girls nearby were giggling.  
"What are you laughing at?!" Sakura yelled.  
"Hey, chill out. No big dear." Madison pulled Sakura down. "All the older kids here are like that."  
"Yeah..."  
  
After the bell had rang, Sakura made her way into Miss Mako's office. She told Madison to leave without her. In Miss Mako's small but neat office, Miss Mako was sitting at the table correcting test papers. She smiled as Sakura walked in.  
"I have something you might like." Miss Mako opened her drawer and took out a dusty box. "Do not open this until the time is right. Now even if the beast of yours tells you to. I promise, it will cause danger as long as you follow my instructions."  
Sakura looked up at Miss Mako suddenly, surprised that she knew about Kero. Miss Mako awfully reminded Sakura of Miss Makenzie who moved to another country.  
Sakura nodded and took the box and put into her backpack making sure it was tight and it wouldn't fall out.  
"About my paper..." Sakura hesitated.  
"Don't worry Sakura. You can redo it." Miss Mako smiled.  
"Phew... I don't want to fail this year in History." Sakura sighed.  
"Trust me you won't," again there was Miss Mako's secret grin.  
  
Sakura whooshed down the street from a very depressing day.  
Then suddenly she bumped into another boy.  
"Ah!!!!" Sakura fell down and had a huge bump on her head.  
"Hey! Watch where you were going." Sakura's day kept on getting worse and worse, she couldn't control her temper anymore.  
Then she glanced up, she was wordless as she stared into the dark blue eyes of the new boy...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I continue? Was it good? Tell me please. ^_^  



	2. 

Note from the Author: I don't own any CCS characters. ^_^ But I do own the made up characters and new cards. ^.~   
Please review it helps me right. ^.^  
  
  
Chapter Two: Ancient Fog  
  
"Huh?" Sakura had been knocked down by a boy. She struggled up and rubbed her knees. "Oh... sorry." Sakura looked up to see dark blue eyes looking straight at her. She felt the sight piercing through her head. She was capture by the color and the deepness. Finally the boy turned away with a sneer. And then Sakura realized had a great resemble of Erol, but he instead this boy had a strong looking body like Li's.  
"Erol?..." Sakura took her chance.  
"I'm no Erol." As that was said, the boy gave a final look into Sakura's eyes and walked away.  
As the boy turned around the corner he muttered softly to himself. "Could this girl be the mistress I've been searching for so long?" Then he gave out a long and deep sigh, and walked away without a sound.  
As Sakura started out again towards her house, her legs were still weak and numb from the accident.  
"O man I'm late."  
The sky was getting dark, and Sakura didn't want Tori to yell at her again. Towards the temple where Mrs. Makenzie used to work, Sakura glanced inside and thought about the memories that Mrs. Makenzie had left behind. She remembered the time when her math teacher helped her out with the maze card.  
"I miss you so much, Mrs. Makenzie." Sakura muttered. "Huh?" She sensed something in the air, a stuffy feeling of a Clow Card?  
"But it can't be," Sakura thought hard. "I've captured all of it. And... and..." Sakura had to admit, she can't be sure. There was always some kind of surprise and mystery about the Clow Cards, or now Sakura Cards.  
The air in front of her darkened into a haze. Shivering Sakura took out her wand. As she began chanting the spell, nothing appeared, the sound of magic rose and died down.  
"What?" Sakura tensed and stared down.  
"Sakura!" A voice shouted behind.  
"Li? Is that you?" Glad that he was here, Sakura smiled and waved.  
"Do you sense a card?"  
"Yeah... But I thought..."  
"Never expect something."  
"You're acting like Kero."  
"You mean the little stuffed animal?" Li sneered.  
"One more time, kid, I'm no stuff animal, got it?!" A rough voice screamed from behind.  
"Kero!" Sakura squinted her eyes to make out the shake of a golden flying animal.  
"Sakura!" Kero commented. "There's definitely something in the air. I can sense it. I can't even transform!"  
"What?" Sakura sweat dropped. "You mean... you lost your powers, again?!"  
"No... it's something blocking me from tapping into my powers. This is not good Sakura. This is evil. And cards are not suppose to be evil."  
"You mean.... like ghosts, and ghouls and monsters?" Sakura flattened out and squeaked.  
"Give it a rest Sakura." Li jeered.  
"Well let's see you live with Tori." Sakura glanced at Li side ways and gave him a wicked grin.  
"Ah... Ah... I can if I want to!."  
"Stop! Look!" Kero pointed ahead.  
Out of the mist a figure was walking, it stayed in the gloomy shadows, but his (her?) voice sounded very clear. It echoed across the temple. He/she had long hair. The outline again reminded Sakura of Yue.  
How can it be? If it was Yue he would show himself. Wouldn't he? Yet the man? Standing in front of us is quite far and mysterious. Even more mysterious than Yue!  
Thoughts began to fill Sakura's brain.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Li ordered. Sakura wandered how Li had ever the courage to talk like that. For all we know, it may even be a ghost! Sakura shivered wildly.  
"That does not matter to you. But I am called here give you a new task." Its voice was sharp-edged and clear. "I need you to capture the Metal Cards for me."  
"Why do we have to do it for you?" Kero demanded.  
"Because you have to, I was Clow Read's partner. He made the Clow Cards and I made the Metal Cards. The only difference between the two decks is that the Clow Cards have more magic then the Metal Cards. But the Metal Deck are more tough, therefore harder to handle and capture, you can't just count on your magic, you have to be a true warrior."  
Sakura backed away. "I'm no warrior. I can't use a sword without the sword card. I can't jump that high without the jump card. I can't fight without the fight card. Come to think of it, I can do nothing without the Clow Cards. Why can't Kero transform?"  
"Because when you're capturing the Metal Cards, Clow Cards can not be mixed in. These are so similar and yet so different. Don't worry about Kero, he was get transformation when you capture the right card. Trust me." The shadow finally moved and threw a necklace towards Sakura. Taking a close look, it had a pendant that looked like an ordinary wand but yet had a different carving at the end. It had a whole set of symbols for all the planets in the different solar system. It was shaped into a circle with a crescent moon bending it way into the circle. Somehow Sakura could see the pendant glowing. The shadow sighed.  
"Finally I have found the right one. I've made the right decision and the key had found its owner. It would be a tough road ahead of you, but somebody has to endure it all. And that person will be you Sakura."  
Then just as it had came, the Shadow shimmered out of the conscious minds. Sakura looked dazed at the whole idea of capturing all the cards again. She didn't know if she could do it or not. Li walked over and put his hand onto her shoulder. Sakura glanced up and felt the warmth but yet coolness of the touch. It made her blush slightly.  
"Well I guess it wasn't a card after all. Hey! This fog is lifting up. Go home Sakura, and if you need any help..." Li hesitated and glanced down. "I'll be here." Then he turned around started running without looking back at Sakura's cherry cheeks. As he turned the corner, Li slowed down to a thoughtful pace.  
"I don't know what I was thinking... It just came to me. I can't stop my thoughts drifting towards you everyday. I worry about your safety... Why, Sakura? Why? Sakura... you're... so special..."  



	3. 

I don't own any CCS characters, so don't fire it on me. :)  
  
Also please REVIEW. :( I'm not getting enough of them, and it makes me feel bad. Let me know what you think!  
  
I intend to spell Tory, Tori, please don't mind me. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:Metal Wings  
  
  
"Hey Squirt," Tori winked.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm up already."  
Tori slammed the door and walked away. Sakura sighed wishing what happened last night was all a piece of her nightmare. Sakura laid back onto the pillow and thought.  
"A new deck of cards? Impossible!"  
"You know Sakura, I did remember Clow Read mentioning something about the Metal Cards. He said that it was extremely dangerous. I'm not sure if it was a good idea that you accepted the responsibility. I don't even know what kinds of cards they are and what they can do." Kero went into a thoughtful pose and glanced at the clock. "And also Sakura, if you don't move, you've be late!"  
"Ah!!! No!!!!!" Sakura raced down the stairs and roller skated all the way to school. While Kero chuckled evilly and sat down in front of the play station.  
"Let the fun begin... Hehe... what???? I didn't save it? No!!!"  
  
During History class Miss Mako handed back the History test. Sakura was asked to redo the test.  
"I'm sure you'll do it good this time. Anything's better than what you've got now." Madison smiled brightly, hoping to make Sakura feel better, but it made Sakura felt worse. "So what happened last night? Tori called and asked where you were... he practically flamed on me." Madison said adjusting to a more serious pose.  
"Oh nothing else then a whole new deck of cards for me, the good old cardcaptor to capture." Sakura sighed and Madison's enthusiasm.  
"That's wonderful Sakura, I was just wondering when I would get some new exciting shots for my collection. This is perfect! And if you and Li ever go on a..."  
Sakura jumped up and hushed Madison, turning around she made sure that Li didn't overhear.  
"Is there anything the matter, Sakura?"  
"Ah... um..." She turned her head slowly to see all the eyes of her classmates where laid upon her. She immediately took her hands off Madison. And laughed it off. "Oh nothing, Miss Mako... sorry!"  
The bell rang through the school grounds.  
"Class dismissed. And you Sakura, I will be waiting for you after school."  
"Phew!"  
Madison took Sakura's arm and dragged her off to lunch. "When did you start being bad in History... I thought Rika was supposed to be the worst..."  
"I don't know." Sakura was staring across the playground towards a group of boys chatting around Li who was blushing furiously. And quickly moved her eyes towards Melin centered by a circle of nosy girls.  
Most girls in the class since the beginning of this new term had developed crushes on Li. Li was considered to be a member of the top students in the class. Of course everybody would be jealous and admire of Melin since she proudly boasted that she was Li's fiancé.  
Madison realized where Sakura's eyes were and silently laid back towards the tree and sighed with a word that sounded very much like, "oh."  
Sakura watched as Melin showed off her fancy back flips and front flips with a turn in the air. She had to admit, Melin was a much better cardcaptor than she was.  
"Melvin would be much better capturing the Metal Cards than I am."  
"Don't say that Sakura."  
Sakura turned her head to look at Madison blindly.  
"You know that Melin doesn't have any magic."  
"But that guy said you would have to be a warrior to capture these cards. And I'm afraid..."  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"That I would get you hurt."  
"I'll take care of myself."  
"With Kero not be able to transform." Sakura complained.  
"You're scaring my Sakura. Stop worrying. If you're destined to capture the Metal Cards, then you can do it. I'm sure."  
Madison's encouraging smile was all Sakura needed to finish off her lunch.  
"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Madison suddenly said to put a smile on Sakura's face. "The Spring's festival's coming and I'm sure winning a footrace against Melin and Li, would really prove to yourself that you're tough."  
"I don't know Madison. Melvin and Li are fast runners."  
"That's why you're going to practice. Meet me after your redo test on the tracks, and we'll get rolling!" Madison laughed and run away at the sudden bell.  
"Madison!"  
  
"Very nice job Sakura, this proves to me you know your history. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Miss Mako congratulated as she shuffled some test papers.  
"Bye Miss Mako." Sakura began to leave the room.  
"Bye... oh right Sakura. You might want to keep the box with you. You're going to need it." Miss Mako ended with a mysterious smile.  
"Huh?"  
  
On the track the sun was hot that day and Sakura couldn't keep from sweating with her sweatshirt on.  
"Madison? Um... maybe we should put this on another day."  
"No way Sakura. You outta be tough and this is the way to do it. I've got you a new outfit." Madison took out jersey, and sports shorts. "Hey put them on."  
After few laps around the track Sakura was breathless. Sakura walked panting towards Madison who looked very pitiless at that time with her camera on her shoulder.  
"Come on Madison. Give me a break." Sakura begged, but Madison didn't say anything but just aimed her camera towards the sky. "Madison? Madison? Are you ok?"  
"You better look up Sakura." Madison whispered.  
Sakura raised her head and brushed her wet bangs a side, she expected to see the blazing rays of the sun making a black burn on her eyes but instead she saw a dark shadow. Yet it had a silver tinge that made it sharp and clean.  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura spun around at the call. Sakura and Melin were standing on the top of the stands.  
"I think we've got a card to capture."  
The clouds began to gather up and cover the sky. The shadow was getting closer and closer. Sakura could see it now. It was a blue silver bird with hard green eyes.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know Sakura." Kero flew by. "But I'm positive it's a new card that guy was talking about."  
"But what kind of Metal Card?"  
"Um... Maybe Fly... or also Windy... because I overheard Clow and the shadow guy once talking. The guy said that all his cards were either of an animal or thing. Which make each card with a unique personality."  
"That helps." Li groaned.  
"Hey Kid, if you're so smart. You figure it out by yourselves. Huh? What do you say?"  
The air was starting to swirl up.  
"Kero! It's not a good time to fight. This look dangerous."  
The wind blew stronger and fiercer than ever.  
"I'm pretty sure this is the Windy Card!" Sakura shouted.  
The air swirling up to form a tornado. The stands began to separate, and the sand on the track was flying everywhere.  
"Everybody hold onto something!" Li shouted. But the truth was there was nothing to hold on to. Sakura planted her figures into the dirt, determined not to be pulled away. She felt her body ripping apart.  
"Sakura!" A shout of help sounded behind.  
Sakura immediately turned her head. Madison was being pulled into the center of the cyclone.  
"No!!!! Madison!" Sakura suddenly let go of the earth that she held onto and let her towards Madison.  
"Sakura don't be stupid. We have to think up of a solution." Li growled loudly in the load and pitiless roar of the element.  
"We have no time!" Sakura jumped and held onto Madison gradually the wind lessened. And Sakura went thump onto the ground.  
"That's it?" Melin jeered.  
"Look out Sakura!"  
Sakura wildly spun her head to see what was going on. She had been badly hurt by the fall and was too lazy and slow to see the bird swooping down at her. As she felt a blaze of pain sweep across her face. She touched her cheeks and saw blood on her fingers.  
"Ah...!"  
"Sakura." Li jumped down to see if it was ok. "What the..."  
"The feathers of this bird is as sharp as the sword card. I can't imagine how we're going to capture this card without using the Sakura Cards."  
Sakura still stared at her hand. The bird settled onto the ground with a thump. Sakura took a closer look at the monstrous figure. It was impossible to imagine such an animal that big was a magical card. It wings were magnificently covered with silver steel feathers. Sakura gasped as its cold eyes pierced her eyes. She felt her head splitting in half and all her brain were cut and thrashed by knives and spikes. Sakura put her hand onto her head.  
'This is impossible,' she thought. 'How can I fight this creature? Monster?'  
Then as if a real light bulb, Sakura had a flashback. She remembered Miss Mako telling her that the box she gave Sakura was useful that day.  
Sakura reached for her pocked and took out the tiny cherry wood container. She opened the lid and a light burst open.  
Sakura waited a second, two seconds, three seconds. Nothing happened. Just as her heart was going to fail her, a yell came from above.  
"Ya!!!"  
Sakura lifted her head and looked up. A bow was riding the bird and thrust his curved blade into its wings.  
Sakura felt a pitiful shiver for the bird.  
The boy jumped down and set down his sword. Surprisingly it had no blood on it, except a silver steam coming from the edges, and the wound on the birds wing. Sakura got up. Li backed away studying the boy's face. Sakura did so too.  
'It is the boy that I bumped into!' Sakura exclaimed.  
He smiled, Sakura could remember, a terrifying energy spread across her from her heart and outwards until it reached her finger tips and toes.  
Sakura wanted to shout jump and capture that bird.  
She took off her necklace, without warning, she began to chant:  
"Key of the Ancient,  
Source of Light,  
Key of the Magic,  
Source of Hope.  
I command thee,  
With this rhyme  
To grant me the power,  
Moonlight Shine.  
Key of Power,  
Before thy Mistress...  
Release!"  
The pendant detached from the chain and circled Sakura round and round, when it stopped, Sakura was wearing a battle costume. Madison straightened up to check if her camera was ok and started taping.  
"Wow!"  
The unknown boy grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped on to the bird, and jumped down. Sakura started at the sharp feathers, afraid that if she touched it, it would cut her hands too. But when she finally conjured up the courage to try, it didn't hurt at all, instead it had a usual softness and warmth. The bird soared up and down, it turned in circles did tricks, but Sakura held on.  
'I'm too far to give up know.'  
Sakura's hands held onto it's feathers, and wouldn't let go. She clanged on her dear life and nothing at that moment was going to stop her from calming down this beautiful bird.  
Finally the tired creature landed on the center of the stadium and flattened all of the grass there.  
Sakura jumped down and turned to face the bird. She raised the Moonlight Shine wand, the circle surrounding the moon disappeared, the sun suddenly disappeared and the moon showed its unusual blue and silver face. The moon face on the wand spun and spun until it exactly mimicked the moon hanging in the sky.  
"Metal Fly! Return to your form confined! Fly Card!"  
Capturing the card felt good, the card was sealed in a heavy metal card. But after all the excitement, Sakura finally felt the wound she still had on her face. But she looked up at the boy staring once again at the boy's magical eyes. The boy reached out it hand and touched Sakura's face, a strange like lighted in his palm and Sakura no more felt the pain and sting of the wound.  
She smiled and murmured politely. "Thank you... what's you name?"  
The boy did nothing but to gave a sideways-smile and shimmered out of existence.  
Sakura still stared at the air where her hero left. She did not notice Madison clapping and congratulating her on a great capture, Kero dancing about and Melin complaining that it could have been Li's card.  
Sakura didn't even notice that Li was watching her silently with pain and anger in his eyes.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Not bad, good? Medium? Bad? You tell me. Please review, it helps me a lot. :)  
  
See ya everyone  



	4. 

Hey all thanks the reviews, you don't know how much they means to me. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters... and all that...  
  
Alright let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Tears  
  
  
Flowers began to bloom everywhere around the school yard, and Sakura's heart felt the spring joy. She knew what this meant, Spring Festival. She hoped to Li would ask her to it... but Sakura wasn't sure that Li totally liked her. Li had been avoiding her eyes recently, right after the capture of her first M Card, and Sakura was shocked when one Li pushed her hands away when they were doing a project. All Madison could do was nothing but to sit and watch the two pulling further and further apart.  
Few days ago the boy that Sakura had bumped into and had saved her life, arrived in the school, in Sakura's class. His name was Aorane. Sakura paid little attention to him at first, but Aorane was too nice to be ignored. Sakura placed a smile towards him every morning when he walked into class. And he displayed his sideways grin that he only did towards Sakura. Sakura had to admit, there was something about Aorane that didn't seem right, else than that he is a cardcaptor too. His aura and ways of doing stuff reminded Sakura so much of Li.  
History was getting better for Sakura, but still she had to redo another test. At lunch, Sakura ate with Madison who examined her best friend's face carefully.  
"You are beginning to like Aorane aren't you?" Madison whispered pursing her lips.  
"Hey relax Madison. He saved my life anyway. I should be kneeling in front of him and praying for him." Sakura smiled sarcastically.  
"You know what I mean." Madison said, her face still remaining the normal prudent look.  
The smile on Sakura's face faded and she turned her head and away looking at Li. He was surrounded by girls who each asked him to the Spring Festival. Sakura felt her nose going soar and tears wanted to roll down her cheeks. She looked up to prevent them from falling.  
'Oh Li... what are you really thinking?' Sakura thought.  
Madison also stared at Li and then glanced at Aorane, who looked exactly like the Li freshman. She gave out a tired sigh and started eating down her lunch.  
"Madison?"  
"Em?" Madison replied gulping down some rice.  
"Do you think Li likes me?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I saw him yesterday with a girl walking home."  
"What?!" Madison straightened up and stared at Sakura waiting for her to spit it out.  
Sakura couldn't control it anymore. She stared sobbing violently and covered her face.  
"He was blushing, and the girl was moving really close to him. You know... She said 'It'll be fun at the Spring Festival! You know just two of us?'" Sakura's voice sank down to a continuous weep.  
"I can't believe it..." Madison said slowly considering the event.  
"I can't either. I didn't want to believe it. But a little voice keep on saying, 'he doesn't like you anymore,' or 'he never liked you.' And no matter what I do, I can't get these thoughts away. I'm obsessed with the fact that he's going to the Spring Festival with someone else. I mean, I don't really care if he goes or not." At that time Sakura was practically yelling. Madison put her hands on her arms and quieted Sakura down.  
"Not too loud Sakura." Madison whispered scanning around for any possible eavesdroppers.  
"And there's Aorane, he's so much like Li. I don't know what I'm thinking. Aorane make me smile so much. Whenever he's near, I am happy. Madison, I thought Li was the only boy that could do that. What has become of me? Madison? Am I lovesick?" Sakura once more buried her head into her hands.  
Madison closed her eyes in thoughts.  
  
"Go Sakura! Tell him..." Madison pushed Sakura towards Li after school.  
"I can't Madison."  
"You have to."  
With one final push, Sakura went skipping towards Li.  
"Oh... Hi Li." Sakura looked up and laughed nervously.  
"Humph." Li looked away.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I have to go."  
Even the words were so normal, it broke Sakura's heart to hear it.  
Li started walking away.  
"Li wait!"  
Half expecting Li to turn away, Sakura called after him. Li paused and muttered. "What Sakura?"  
"Ah... nothing... Li... nothing." Sakura couldn't bring up the courage. Li was hiding something that told her to back off.  
Li started walking away.  
A cold breeze whistled through the schoolyard. No body was there except Sakura and Madison. Sakura was still staring at the direction that Li took. But he was no where in sight now. Madison jumped out from behind the trees. And walked up to Sakura, in a gentle voice she comforted.  
"Um... don't worry Sakura, he didn't mean it."  
'Oh he didn't meant it alright, he had found someone else. And he just told me to back off.' Sakura told herself.  
Tears weren't stopped this time, it kept on falling and falling with a sad pace. Sakura turned around and whispered.  
"It's over."  
  
"Melin! I'm home!" Li opened the door into his apartment, the smell of chicken filled the air.  
"Oh hi, Li. I've made chicken. It's going to taste great. And the Spring Festival will be excellent too!"  
"Don't talk about it, Melin." Li snapped back.  
"Oh?"  
Li walked across the room and dialed some numbers on the phone.  
"Who are you calling?"  
Li didn't answer, the silence scared Melin. Li walked for the call to be received.  
"Mom? Is that you?"  
"What?" Melin whispered.  
"We're going to home Mom, expect us in two days." Li hang up.  
"Why Li? I thought Japan was totally fine for you. You were the one who decided to remain after all the cards were captured. Now there's a new deck. Don't you want to help Sa... oh... I get it." Melin walked back into the kitchen.  
Li walked pass the kitchen door. "Let's start packing Melin."  
In Li's room, he pulled out a gym bag. And stuffed some items inside. As he flipped through his closet, he found a plastic. Sitting down and holding the box, he recalled the memories. In the box he treasured so much, was a teddy bear. The exactly same bear that Sakura had made for him a year ago. He was on the plane but later on he flew back with Melin to live in Japan. It was a hard decision, since that if he live in Japan, he would be made the leader of the clan. And his mother hoped so much that her son would rule and take care of the family culture. The son begged day and night, fighting for the chance to go back and see Sakura once again. Of course Li never mentioned his real intentions of seeing Sakura to his mother. He had made up excuses. Finally after some good motherly crying, Li was finally on the plane accompanied by Melin. But that didn't matter to Li, as long as he get to see Sakura once more.  
'Mother, you'll get this one your way. You always do.'  
Slowly Li opened the box. There a teddy bear was neatly tucked away. Li took it out and hugged it like a baby. He leaned on a wall, and silently wept by his pillow.  
'Sakura, I was so happy when you gave this. But we never exactly confessed to each other. You may hate me, but it's no matter now. Tomorrow you will see no more of me. I'll be out of your life.'  
Li stood up and put it back into the box. He held it for a long time standing there, as if deciding what to do with it.  
He opened a little pocket on the box, and carefully inserted it in. And zipped the bag.  
  
"Passengers from Tokyo going to Hong Kong, please aboard plane 201."  
  
  
  
What do you think? Does it need to get more emotional? ^_^ Review please ^_^  



	5. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and that's all. ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really excited. ^_^ I've planned to make this fanfic sorta long, but if you people out there want it a bit short, tell me so k? :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Pain  
  
  
Sakura ran to keep up with the plane. She didn't care if it was dangerous.  
"Li!!!! Don't go!!!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes as she tripped over a stump and fell, painfully scratching her face.  
Sakura could smell the grass, and crying was all she knew.  
On the plane, Li turned around at the sound which he thought was someone calling his name. After scanning the area out of the port hole. He turned around and laid down on the cushion.  
'It can't be, must be my imagination.'  
  
A flash of light, misty scene, Sakura was standing in a foggy place. She watched as a shadow walked towards her. She looked again.  
"Who are you?" Sakura demanded to know.  
But there was silence. Her heart longed to find out the mysterious figure. But nothing happened. She was caught in time, without knowing anything, she woke from her dream.  
"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" Madison was crying beside her.  
She wanted to shout to Madison that she was alright and "stop crying", but she just couldn't push the words out of her lips. They were burning try with a liquid that tasted like dried blood. She turned to open her eyes to see, but her eyelids felt like heavy weights. She tried to move her hand and touch Madison's warmed ones, but all she got was nothing.  
"Is she okay doctor?" Madison asked.  
"She looks fine to me, she only has a fever, but I have never encountered anything like this before. Her blood pressure is higher than even the highest I've ever seen. And her body is freezing cold. And her heart beat is so silent that it's like they are not beating at her. I'm surprise that she have survived the night."  
"Doctor please save her."  
Sakura felt Madison begging the man standing beside her.  
Tori leaned by the door with his eyes closed, he hated himself for not taking care of his little sister properly. And Mr. Avalon the worst of all sat by the window sill, his face was frost white, silver threads of hair seemed to have spread across his head. He sat with a great air of graveness.  
Sakura felt herself pinned to the bed, unable to move a muscle. She longed to speak, to see and to touch her best friend and family and tell them that she was okay.  
Even with the subconscious mood, her heart still carried the heavy weight of Li's departure.  
Sakura waited frozen on her bed. She waited until the moon was up, then down. The sun was blazing hot when she opened a little slip before her eye lids. They didn't feel as heavy as before, but it took a lot of effort.  
A breeze was outside blowing by the trees. She wandered where Madison was.  
'Oh right, at the Spring Festival... Li why did you leave? I thought you were going to stay forever.'  
The door opened, Sakura couldn't see the person there, but as he? she? Stepped in front Sakura and sat down, she realized it was Aorane. He put his hands on hers.  
A warmth ran up her veins, she didn't know how exactly he did it, but it gave Sakura a silent shiver. Finally she had the strength to move her neck and talk.  
She looked past the door and saw nurses running past by running shouting towards doctors to go to the emergency. Every sweet face of the beautiful nurses were paper white.  
"What..." Sakura tried to sit up, but Aorane moved one hand to hold her down. "Why are..." Sakura choked on her words then once more attempted to make an effort. "Shouting like that?"  
"People are getting hurt."  
Sakura waited for a more precise answer. She could just sense an itch feeling in the air.  
"A M Card's doing it."  
Sakura was surprised that Aorane was still calmly sitting on the stool.  
"Then we have to capture it! Argh!" Her leg was half broken, and it stung when Sakura moved it.  
"You're not in shape Sakura." Kero snuffled out of Madison's backpack laying near the wall. "You can seriously get hurt out there, not to mention that you're already injured."  
"What is that card?"  
"Madison's out looking for an answer, she said she'll be careful." Kero added hastily.  
"We can't let her go alone!"  
Without a word Aorane got up on his legs and closed the doors, nodding to Sakura he smiled.  
"Right.  
"Key of the Ancient,  
"Source of Light,  
"Key of the Magic,  
"Source of Hope.  
"I command thee,  
"With this rhyme  
"To grant me the power,  
"Moonlight Shine.  
"Key of Power,  
"Before thy Mistress...  
"Release!"  
A rainbow moved into the room and settled into the key, it grew into a wand as Sakura hold it firmly in her hands.  
"No, Sakura, don't do it." Kero warned waving his arms to get attention.  
"Metal Windy Card,  
"Release!"  
Sakura watched as a shape formed in the center of the room. It was a surprise that it didn't crash the whole room sending bricks flying out. Aorane helped Sakura up. And onto the bird.  
"You sure you want to do this Sakura?" Kero asked again quite worried about the injured cardcaptor.  
"Yeah I'm sure, but I have never ridden a windy card before. This should be cool." Sakura tried to smile as the door burst open, Madison ran in.  
"Sakura don't go! Do not go outside. It's very, very dangerous." Madison fell on the bed panting heavily. She had several light cuts on her arms and legs.  
"Madison! What happened!" Sakura looked down at her best friend.  
"It's the thing, I can't see it, it's so fast, and so sharp! Like a... flying knife almost. You know the people that are in the emergency room? They are either missing a leg or an arm, or even..." Madison closed her eyes, tears began to fall from the poor eyes that had saw very horrifying scenes. She pointed to her head.  
Sakura gasped. "They... they are... d... dead?"  
Madison nodded still shutting her eyes.  
'This can't be. I've only started capturing few days ago.' Sakura thought fearfully. 'And I can't continue and let all the citizen fall one by one?'  
Sakura closed her eyes as Madison had and opened them again when she had gathered her strength.  
"I'm going."  
"Sak...ura..." Kero knew nothing would stop her, but he still whispered her name wishing that it would change her mind. "Don't do such stupid thing Sakura... this is not the Clow Cards. You don't have to duty to capture them."  
"But I have the duty to protect my friends."  
'And you Li.' Thinking about the fact, all the people in Tokyo could be killed and the "murder" would appear also in Hong Kong.  
"Let's go Windy Card."  
The bird gave an ear piercing whistle and started out of the door. The hallways were empty, the doctors were either in the emergency room or now hiding in their homes.  
Flying had some what healed Sakura's spirit as she rushed out of the hospital and across the sky. The sun was hot, but flying with the windy card made everything cool. Sakura looked down, but also kept a strong grasp on the bird's neck.  
"Sakura be careful." Kero warned, popping out and flying over Sakura's head.  
"I know that Kero, but I have a problem, I don't know where it is. Madison mentioned that she can't see it. Down, Windy!"  
The bird made a smooth landing on a patch of grass.  
Windy stood by Sakura silently rusting its wings.  
Sakura stared around concentrating on the itchy feeling that she had got in the hospital from the injured patients.  
Just when she was going to give up and check somewhere else, it came. It rustled some leaves cutting them in half with a blink of an eye. Sakura stared bewildered.  
"What?!"  
That was just a show off, now it was coming towards Sakura, it sliced away some of her hair, and cut her dress. It did some skin damage to her arms and legs leaving Sakura kneeling on the lawn.  
"Sakura! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I'm okay, Kero. Windy! Slow it down."  
Windy tossed its head back and forth, but was unable to attack.  
"Kero!" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. "Why isn't it working."  
"Hm... It doesn't know who to attack." Kero concluded after a long thought.  
Sakura fell down again.  
"Great. Now we're hopeless."  
Then Sakura had the feeling again, this time it was aiming for her heart. It wasn't going to play another one of its silly trick again.  
The feeling was stronger and stronger. Sakura thought she heart the wind passing by. She closed her eyes, unable to watch. She was frozen with fear. And then there was a huge metal sound.  
She opened one eye and saw Aorane drawing out his sword and sword fighting with a... huh? A feather?  
"What the?" Sakura stared in owe.  
It was a plain feather, a feather from Windy's back!  
"It's the Fly Card you know." Aorane finally said as he flung it far away.  
"What? That's the Fly Card?! I thought it was the Sword Card."  
"It's not time to joke around Sakura, it's coming back!" Kero shouted pointing towards the sky.  
"Oh man! Windy! Catch the feather, and don't like it move or get away."  
The bird immediately flew high above and zoomed towards the feather. It melted away into the wind and surrounded the Fly Card.  
"Fly Metal, Return to your form confined! Fly!"  
  
"That was a great capture, Sakura!" Madison said. "And I've got it all on tape."  
"What? I don't remember you there."  
Madison smiled and pointed at Kero's neck. There was hidden camera hiding right beneath.  
"Madison!"  
"Alright, great jo..." Kero stopped right in middle of his sentence.  
The door opened and Tori walked in. "Hm..." he looked around and stared at Kero. "Seems like you're talking to your stuff animal again, hey? Sakura?"  
"Tori I do not!"  
"Whatever... Hey where's that little twerp?"  
Sakura looked away at the rustling cherry trees.  
  
  
  
Um... so what do you think? Bad? Medium? Good? Tell me!!!! ^_^  



End file.
